Here Comes The Rain
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: LIZZYxBEBE, KENNYxKYLE, KENNYxCRAIG, KYLExSTAN - Lizzy wants to love and be loved, and with the help of her cousin, Kenny, she attempts this. Unbeknownst to Lizzy - Kenny is dealing with his own heartache. Will the rain never stop? Can they be happy?
1. Beginning of the End

_

* * *

_

**"Here Comes The Rain."  
**_South Park multi-pairing FanFiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

* * *

**Title: **_Here Comes The Rain: Chapter One - The Beginning Of The End._  
**Author: **_Toni (ToniTheTerror / dark--romance)_**  
Beta: **_Lilzyy (Lilzenium)_**  
Fandom: **_South Park_**  
Pairing(s): **_LizzyxBebe, KennyxKyle, KennyxCraig, KylexStan. _**  
Warnings: **_Prostitution, Sex, Vulgar language and actions, Swearing, Yaoi/Gay/BoyxBoy, Lesbian/Yuri/GirlxGirl._  
**AN: **Hey _there 8D. Yeah, I'm putting this into real format since I never used to. -hits self- I'm trying to make this story as angsty, and as dramatic as is morally possible. It's got plenty of pairings and I'm really going to try and keep it up. Reviews or just liddle messages would be nice and I'd love you forever. OH. A BIG thank you to Lilzyy (Lilzenium) for being there in general. ADORE YOU 3 But yeah, read, review and I hope you enjoy x3  
_

_

* * *

_**  
- Chapter One ; The Beginning Of The End -  
**

"Hey, if you _want_ the money - You gotta _work_ for it, beautiful."

A skeletally thin blonde girl looked up from her feet, and toward the voice which had just called to her so sickly sweet. Her hair, wavy but matted, hung in deep loops around her peculiarly pretty face. Her taut, pale skin was accented, and almost brought to life by the two large cyan blue eyes embedded into her face. The make-up that surrounded these eyes was old and smudged. Thick lines of the eyeliner and mascara that were caked around her almond shaped eyes were smeared down and across her cheeks and water stained about the eyelashes from salty tears previously cried.  
The girl looked into the dark and swallowed thickly. Her body shuddered slightly, spare of any clothes that might have kept her warm. All she wore now was a tight, slightly worn vest shirt. It was pulled out of place slightly at the chest, and a small rip attacked the right side of the garment. Make-shift shorts cut from full length jeans joined the vest and made the slender girl look altogether - very dissheveled.

"S-Sorry," she slurred softly, trying to pad through her alcohol-hazed mind enough to string a sentence together.

"I don't need an apology," the man grunted from the darkness with a soft chuckle. "Just hurry it up. I'm freezing out here."

And so, Lizzy McCormick followed the man into the dark, leaving all her morals and reputation behind. She watched her footing carefully so that she didn't fall, but kept her eyes darting back to the man's back. She stayed only a little behind him - far away enough so that they didn't look associated, but close enough that she did not lose her way.  
The man led her down dark street after dark street till they reached a door. Lizzy waited, swaying in silence as the man fumbled with keys to unlock the door. She kept herself aside from talking as always. She never usually spoke much when she was in these situations. She didn't enjoy being recognised afterwards. It was damaging and much to degrading for her. She had problems dealing with embarrassment.

The man unlocked the door successfully and entered, not bothering to flick any of the light switches on. Lizzy followed, keeping her eyes on the man's back as he led her to a back room. The room was bland, unpainted and bare. The only items that it held were a Desk, chair and bed. Even these items of furniture looked as though they had never been used. The desk was worn and faded, matched with the chair, and the bed was a complete mess of crumpled blue blankets. The bed itself looked about to collapse if Lizzy was completely honest with herself.  
The man had sat down on the chair, beginning hastily to unzip his jeans. He was looking at Lizzy, but not in her eyes. He was looking at her body and he seemed to like it. Lizzy noticed that this was the first time the man had looked rushed all evening. So far he had been calm about everything - as though he knew Lizzy personally, and was not planning to use her services and then dispose of her, and send her away with a little more money in her pocket. Lizzy took this opportunity to look the man over as he did the same to her. She thought he could be worse. He had a head of thick black hair, a slim body and a reasonable personality so far.  
At least he wasn't bald. Lizzy was a nineteen year old girl, experienced and ready for the world. She had left many of her childish phobias, like fearing the dark and spiders, behind her. But bald heads - she just couldn't handle; especially if the owners of the bald heads were about to have sex with her.

The man looked up expectantly and motioned for Lizzy to sit on his knee by patting it softly. Lizzy obeyed and sat her thin frame on the man's lap. She didn't hold much weight in her starved appearance, and all-in-all she looked like she was deliberately attempting to starve herself. She wasn't, of course. Her family just didn't have all that much money for food. The whole McCormick family were skinny - their bones showed through their skin, and their clothes hung from their bodies. But Lizzy had been blessed with a beautiful face, soft curves and a reasonable body shape. The man who had led Lizzy to his home, to get this body, seemed to appreciate this also.

Now that Lizzy was on his lap, the man reached his hands up slowly to her chest. Lizzy silently thanked her lucky stars that she wore her good bra that day. Her boobs weren't the best, but they were still pretty fantastic considering they were all natural. The man began to kneed into her chest, presumably for his own pleasure as well as Lizzy's. Lizzy never really got any pleasure from her 'job', so it wasn't surprising that it took a while for her to kick into action. She was much too tired, and her soul far too dead to take much notice, but she still pushed back against the man, grinding her ass into his lap. This coaxed a low moan from the man, and his hands gripped around the lower hem of Lizzy's pulled vest. He slid the garment slowly upward, till it became stuck under Lizzy's arms. Lizzy lifted them and allowed the fabric to be removed from her chest. Once this was done, the man's hands jumped instantly back to Lizzy's bra-covered breasts once more.  
Soon, the hands began to slide downwards, over Lizzy's slim stomach, past her curved hips and along her slim legs. His hands had travelled along the top of her legs, but on the way back, he dipped his hands along the inside of Lizzy's thighs, till they met at the centre of Lizzy's legs, and a slow, shocked, soulless moan escaped Lizzy's mouth.

Then it started to rain.

And Lizzy lost herself to the temptation.

That was how it all started. How Lizzy McCormick became lifeless.  
Lizzy became un-capable to ever feel worthy of anyone's love. But once she felt she couln't continue on like this - once she realised that she was incomplete - she set out to find someone.

But she never realised how hard it would be.

You know the beginning - now learn the end.

The end of Lizzy McCormick.


	2. Knowing Sibling

**"Here Comes The Rain."  
**_South Park multi-pairing FanFiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

* * *

**Title: **_Here Comes The Rain: Chapter Two - Knowing Sibling._  
**Author: **_Toni (ToniTheTerror / dark--romance)_**  
Beta: **_None. Lilzyy's on holiday D:_**  
Fandom: **_South Park_**  
Pairing(s): **_LizzyxBebe, KylexCraig, KennyxKyle, KennyxCraig, KylexStan. _**  
Warnings: **_Prostitution, Sex, Vulgar language and actions, Swearing, Yaoi/Gay/BoyxBoy, Lesbian/Yuri/GirlxGirl, scary cafeteria food, labeling. _  
**AN: **_UH. YEAH. Hate this chapter. Cryyyyle. Have some of that. -kicks the pairing- Uh, yeah 8D So, I hate this chapter because all the way through I want to kick Kenny up the behind. Really bad. And don't get confused by the blonde - female and blond - male thing. That confuses me too. Uh. My Beta is on holiday, in France, lucky so-and-so. Which means this chapter is more than likely riddled with typos. Read? Don't have to review, but drop me a loving message and I'll love you back 3 x  
_

_

* * *

_**  
- Chapter Two ; Knowing Sibling -**

The cafeteria of South Park High wasn't exactly huge. Tables stood in straight rows, a few chairs tucked haphazardly beneath each top. Now, at the height of dinner time, the tables were packed with students all chatting, laughing and eating. They seemed to have all grouped themselves into gatherings of certain labels to a table.

At the back of the hall a group of dark haired teens, clad in black and their eyes smoky, had claimed the furthest three tables, pushed them together and grouped around them. The 'Goth Kids'. This breed preferred to keep themselves as far away from others as was remotely possible. They mulled in their own emotions till it sent them quietly insane. In front of these, another group poured over a text-book in the centre of a long table. Almost all of these students wore thick-rimmed glasses, braces and pockmarked faces. They spoke with lisps, and all squawked about a new edition of some Sci-Fi show being published. The 'Geek Kids', obviously. Before these, were the 'Normal Kids'. The ones who sat here were the likes of Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Stan Marsh. Each kid looked like a normal, healthy 18-19 year old. However the 'Normal Kids' were still split up. The group banished Philip Pirrup from its ranks, to leave him to sit with the likes of Damien Thorne, Butters Stotch and Tweek Tweak - The 'Weird Kids'. Some students from the 'Normal' table flitted, now and again, to the one in front of it - The 'Popular Kids' Table. Here sat Bebe Stevens, the beauty of the school, her best friend, Wendy Testaburger and others such as Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and sometimes Craig Tucker.

All seemed to be in perfect category. Except for one single table, off-set from the others, between the 'Popular' table and the 'Normal'. It had only enough chairs to sit two and one chair was filled. This, of course, was the 'Poor Kids' table, and the poor kid sat at the table was obviously, Lizzy McCormick. It was a strange system. Lizzy would have been considered a normal kid, since she had nothing mentally wrong, and she definitely wasn't unattractive. She could have even been eligible to sit at the popular table. Everyone in the school knew her, she was considered very beautiful. It was just the small matter of her being a McCormick, and therefore, very poor.

Poking at her scrounged meal of a lumpy meatloaf, Lizzy sighed and fluttered her cyan eyes upward to gaze at the 'Popular' Table that faced her. She looked up just in time to see Craig Tucker leading a bewildered looking Kyle Broflovski to the table. Craig sat down, and then patted his own lap, instructing Kyle silently to sit, which Kyle did obediently with a red face. Lizzy's eyes couldn't help but roll as she viewed this. She shovelled a fork full of the sloppy excuse for a meal into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Soon enough, the doors to the cafeteria opened and an orange figure, stained with a little red, sauntered inside. People noticed his appearance before he had even made his presence known. He waved to the few that called him and made his way over to the secluded table holding Lizzy. His hands pressed over the large eyes of the girl and he grinned.

"Guess who?" he asked, purposely making his voice a few octaves higher in hopes of fooling Lizzy.

"Kenny," she said almost instantly. "Now get off me." she knocked his hands away and continued her work in eating the mess of meatloaf before her. Kenny sighed and moved over to the opposite side of the table, sitting to face her with his back to the popular table.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, still grinning widely.

"Your fan club yelling your name was a little bit of a hint," she said nodding backward at one of those that had called Kenny's name.

"Oh yeah..." Kenny said with the faintest trace of a smile. Lizzy's eyes rolled again and she chewed on the meatloaf, shuddering from the texture a little. Kenny looked at her curiously, and then down at the meal she was currently half way through.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, looking at it as if it were some sort of Martian.

"Meatloaf, dumbass," Lizzy replied quickly. "Or it's supposed to be."

"Looks like vomit." Kenny said, wrinkling his nose.

"..Thanks, Kenny." Lizzy said, looking equally disgusted with Kenny's comment. Kenny stared at the food for a while, before sighing and taking the fork from Lizzy without words. He packed some of the slop onto the fork and slipped it into his mouth.

"How much did you pay for that?" he asked, grimacing and swallowing thickly.

"Three dollars," Lizzy replied, snatching the fork back and lumping another forkful down her throat.

"Three fucking dollars?!" Kenny repeated incredulously. "That's a bit expensive... They're not going to get many customers with prices like that."

"Well, I don't know," Lizzy said, licking sauce off her fork and looking cheekily at her brother. "You're pretty expensive, but you still get customers." she giggled.

"They aren't customers," Kenny said matter-of-factly. "They're clients."

"Sure they are." Lizzy snickered and concentrated again on her meal.

"They are! Besides, I don't make fun of your evening entertainment, so don't do it to mine." Kenny said, knocking his hood down from his blond head and shaking off his hair.

"Our 'evening entertainment' is exactly the same thing. Except for me, it's definitely not entertaining. But it gives me money to pay for shit like this, so how can I complain..." Lizzy grumbled to her meatloaf.

By the time she had finished, her stomach was feeling pleasantly filled. She couldn't ever remember feeling full, but this was fine. She wasn't starving anymore, and it wasn't unbearable. She looked up to the 'Popular' table again to see Kyle and Craig in her plain view. Kyle had switched positions and was now knelt on Craig's lap; his knees either side, straddling the raven haired boy's thighs. The red head's arms were wound around Craig's neck, Craig's hands were bracing either side of Kyle's waist, and their lips were pressed firmly together. The boys continued to lap at each other, their chests pressed close, and Lizzy watched. Her hand supported her head just under her chin, and her eyes lidded just a little. She looked very... bored. Obviously her brother noticed this and cocked a single pale eyebrow upward at her expression.

"What?" he asked, questioning her look and turning to follow the trail of her Cyan eyes. Immediately the blond boy frowned and turned back to face his sister.

"God. Can't leave it to a room where people don't have to look at them, can they?" he grumbled, glaring straight at the plate before Lizzy's hands.

"What's got your parka in a twist?" Lizzy asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as she also raised a light eyebrow. "You can talk. When you and Butters were dating, your hands never left the back of his jeans."

"Well. That's just how I am," Kenny said defensively, frowning deeply.

"And that's how Kyle and Craig are. So leave them alone." Lizzy said.

"Hm. Well, I never liked Craig." Kenny sniffed, leaning lazily back in his seat.

"What are you talking about? He's your best friend. You're only saying that because he's with Kyle." Lizzy said knowingly, standing to take her plate to the wash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenny questioned, quite outraged by Lizzy's comment.

Lizzy ignored him, taking her plate to the wash, cleaning it, piling it atop the large stack of others, and plopped back down in her seat within moments.

"You need to stop being so jealous, and catch someone already," she said quietly, tucking her looped blonde hair properly behind her ear. Kenny made a non-committal noise and poked his finger through a hole in his parka, absently.

"I don't need anyone," he said lowly. "What about you? I don't see you chasing anyone."

"There's no-one to chase," Lizzy said simply, "All the boys are complete assholes."

"What about the girls?" Kenny asked with a grin, suddenly forgetting the hole in his parka, and switching his gaze to stare at his sister. Lizzy frowned at him, staring straight into his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant silently.

"What do you mean?" she asked, admitting defeat to her previous tactic.

"Well... I do see you on the bus. And you can't take your eyes of one person in particular. Also, when you're in assembly. The cheerleaders perform, and there's just one cheerleader you look at..." Kenny said slowly, putting his hands under his chin and smiling knowingly. Lizzy narrowed her eyes.

_'He's doing it again,' _Lizzy thought angrily._ 'He's acting like he knows better than me about my own emotions! God, I hate it when he does that.'_

"Oh yeah? Well who's that then?" Lizzy growled. Kenny smiled wider and sighed.

"She's sat right behind me," he said simply, tilting his head to one side to allow Lizzy to see who he was referring to.

A blonde head, overtaken by golden curls spun tight together. The girl's hair glinted and shone in the sunlight peeking through the windows as she tossed her hair around, talking loudly and laughing. One of her perfectly manicured hands wound into her blonde ringlets and lifted them, flicking the curls backwards so that they bounced around her face.

"Bebe?!" Lizzy questioned in a hushed whisper, realising what a good eye Kenny had. She had found herself staring at the back of Bebe's head on countless occasions, and staring at her pretty face when she was talking. "What are you playing at by saying that, Kenny?!"

"I'm playing at the Cupid game," Kenny said with a light chuckle. "You totally crush on her. You're as obvious as Stan was with Wendy."

"Sure, apart from the fact that I don't throw up over Bebe every time she calls me a whore." Lizzy said, curling her own straight blonde hair back behind her ears once more.

"So you **do** like her then?" Kenny asked cheekily.

"..What..." Lizzy began, confused. Yes, she had indeed just said _'Sure'_ when Kenny said she was obvious. Did that prove it? "Kenny, honestly. There is no way-"

"-How do you know unless you try?" Kenny interrupted. Lizzy paused, looking from her brother, to Bebe and back again, as though hoping someone would tell her what to do. When no advice came, she decided she would have to cope with this alone.

"Because it's Bebe Stevens," Lizzy said, her voice quieter as not to attract attention. "She's the most popular girl in school, she's wrapped up in being beautiful and she's rich. You should know how hard she is to handle - you dated her for God knows how long."

"It was a year." Kenny said with a wrinkled nose and a look of disgust. In which I didn't have much fun, but maybe she's different with girls. I would have thought her perfect match would be someone who knows what a pedicure is..." he said with a shrug of his orange shoulders. Lizzy laughed, and then glanced upward to the back of Bebe's head again.

There was a silence, in which Lizzy simply looked at Bebe's head, thinking. Kenny looked at his sister with almost sympathetic eyes and finally sighed and broke the silence.

"Look, Liz. You never know until you try. Like I said. She talks to you now and again. Granted she's got a short attention span, but you can worm past that. You're interesting. If you talk to her, just... get to know her." Kenny said. Lizzy sighed and reached for her stringy messenger bag under the table.

"I already know her, Kenny," Lizzy said as she slung the bag over her shoulders and hooked her Parka zip up. "And she doesn't go for people like me."

With that, Lizzy pushed open the cafeteria doors and walked out into the sunshine. However, almost a second after she set foot on the ground, the sky turned dark and the heavens opened, sending rain down onto South Park. Lizzy sighed angrily and tossed her hood up.

"Great. All I need." she grumbled, throwing the hood of her pink parka upwards and hurrying to the school building.


	3. Jealousy

**"Here Comes The Rain."  
**_South Park multi-pairing FanFiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

* * *

**Title: **_Here Comes The Rain: Chapter Three - Jealousy._  
**Author: **_Toni (ToniTheTerror / dark--romance)_**  
Beta: **_None. Lilzyy's still on holiday D:_**  
Fandom: **_South Park_**  
Pairing(s): **_LizzyxBebe, KylexCraig, KennyxKyle, KennyxCraig, KylexStan. _**  
Warnings: **_Prostitution, Sex, Vulgar language and actions, Swearing, Yaoi/Gay/BoyxBoy, Lesbian/Yuri/GirlxGirl._  
**AN:**_ THIS ONE HAS LOTS OF SEX IN IT. LOTS. OF CRENNY SEX. So Ghostie should enjoy this one since she's a Crenny fanghost. 3 Yeah. So. Enjoy ~__  
_

_

* * *

_**  
- Chapter Three ; Jealousy -**

Kenny McCormick was a lot of things. He considered himself much more than he was at times, and he has some certainly strange ideas. One thing he definitely wasn't was normal.

Now, he sauntered out of school. It was 2PM. A number of hours before his school was actually supposed to end. However this blond didn't care. He doubted highly that anyone would challenge him about this. Perhaps the teachers would call his parents, but more fool them if they attempted it. All they would receive was a drunken reply from a drunken father, or a yelled retaliation, riddled with curse words from an angry mother. They could suspend Kenny, but of course, he wouldn't mind. He merely saw it as another holiday for himself.

Now, however, he was not going home. He had decided very early in the day that he would leave the school as soon as the stress of the day became too much, and he would return to the sanctuary of the local off-license. To get drunk. His mere aim was to sit outside the store, with a bottle he bought with the money he stole from his mother's purse, and drink the whole thing to himself. He smiled at this thought. He almost found himself craving that he would pass out. He was, after all, quite tired. His sister had done her best to tire him with conversations about his ex girlfriend, Bebe.

_"What's her favourite colour? What food does she like? What stores does she shop at? What makes her smile? Does she have a good sense of humour? What's her favourite animal?"_

Eventually, Kenny had turned on his sister, grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. He said: _"Lizzy. I'll tell you one thing about Bebe. This is all you'll need to know, okay? She's fantastic in bed."_ and walked straight away to the confines of the boy's bathroom, just until she left.

He didn't lie to Lizzy. Bebe **was **fantastic in bed. She just lacked in all other departments such as compassion, brainpower and unselfishness. Or was that only toward Kenny? Either way, this blond McCormick didn't care. He was single now and definitely not chasing after anyone.

_"He's your best friend. You're only saying that because he's with Kyle."_

Kenny flinched his head and shook it. He couldn't believe he was taking what his idiot sister was saying seriously. He didn't care if Craig was with Kyle. He couldn't give a damn what either of those two did. Craig had always been an ass, and Kyle was just...

Okay, so maybe Kenny..._ admired_ Kyle a little. But Kenny didn't crush on people. He wasn't good with relationships, especially not with his friends...

When Kenny finally made it to the store, quite a fair amount of time had passed. He made his way inside, and nearly keeled over at the enticing scent that wound his head in alluring aromas. The smell almost seemed to wind around his body, tugging him into the store and leading his hand to rest on a bottle of vodka.

"Kenny!" a voice yelled happily, bringing Kenny out of his reverie. Kenny looked around to see a tall dark haired man, clad in a striped shirt, apron and cap smiling at him with open arms. "You're back again, are you? School skipping, I see."

"Shut up, Dan. I'm giving you money, so stop complaining." Kenny grinned, taking a hold on the bottle and lifting it from the rack.

"Ah, I never will," Dan said, nodding his head. "Any reason for buying this, then?"

"Not a good reason, no," Kenny shook his head, taking the bottle over to the counter. He tugged a $20 bill from his pocket and passed it over to Dan, who took it gladly and keyed a few digits into a cash register.

"Well, you're welcome to sit by the wall as long as you want. I'll bring you in if you knock out." Dan said, passing a few coins back to Kenny.

"Thanks, Dan!" Kenny said, turning and leaving the store with a backward wave over his shoulder.

Kenny jolted awake and felt a sharp pain to his right side. He slurred, holding a beating head as the blood pumped in his ears. He curled onto his side; face pressed to the floor, and then looked upward. A blue hazed blur, striked through with black and the tiniest hint of yellow and green swarmed before his eyes. He rubbed said eyes and looked again. The form of a skinny, yet toned boy loomed over him, a brown bottle with white writing in his hand. The face of Craig Tucker came into focus, looking slightly amused gazed down at him, holding the bottle of Jack Daniels that was clutched in his hand out to the blond before him.

"You've run out," Craig said with a grin, gesturing with a nod of a head to the empty Vodka bottle between Kenny's legs. Kenny gave a drunken grunt and shifted upward to lean against the wall, shifting to the side, away from Craig. He took the bottle, kicked the empty one away and screwed the new one open with his teeth. Craig watched Kenny do this and sighed as he slumped down beside him in the same position as Kenny; leaning his back against the wall.

"How long you been out here?" Craig asked quietly, turning his head to look at Kenny. The blond took a swig from the Jack Daniels and breathed heavily.

"I... don't know..." he said with a shrug."A... while, since schools finished, right?"

Craig nodded and took the bottle from Kenny, taking a gulp of his own. Kenny stirred beside his best friend, who hours previous he had hated out of sheer jealousy. Now he felt nothing of the sort, merely a dull anger and a pounding head.

"What are... you doing down here, anyway?" Kenny asked, turning his head slowly to look at Craig. Craig paused, gulped from the bottle and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before beginning to answer.

"Uh... I... left Kyle," Craig said, looking slightly guilty, and also quite angry.

"Left him where?" Kenny asked, flitting bleary eyes from Craig's face, to the bottle in his hand.

"No, I mean... I left him. Stopped dating him? Dumped him." Craig said with a frown. He noticed Kenny's persistent gaze with the bottle and held it out to the blond. To Craig's surprise, Kenny refused the bottle, and was staring at Craig's face incredulously.

"You dumped Kyle?" Kenny asked in a hoarse voice. "..Why? I mean... you were totally close at Dinner time. What the hell happened?" he asked, suddenly forgetting his intoxicated state.

"I was getting close to him at dinner because I wanted to lay things down. Just to check it was right," Craig said, looking up to the darkening evening sky. "I wanted to check that... the person who I liked instead... was really who I wanted..." his voice trailed off toward the end of his sentence, and he looked down at his hands again. "I realised when I kissed him. I didn't want him... but I didn't mean to hurt him. I just can't help what I feel."

Kenny listened, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew could only be guilt. He felt bad for thinking all those horrid thoughts about his best friend when he was going through this. It was a horrible feeling to be heartbroken and torn between two. He knew how it felt. He sighed, looking at Craig out of the corner of his eye. Craig looked upset, and Kenny - knowing Craig like he did - knew that all Craig needed was a friend. Just to tell him he wasn't alone.

Kenny knew Craig possibly better than anyone else did. He knew every tiny little detail about the way Craig's mind worked. Granted, sometimes Kenny didn't understand Craig, but he gradually came to talk Craig into explaining. Craig told Kenny everything that was troubling him, regardless of if Kenny could actually help or not. It just made Craig feel less lonely if Kenny knew.

Craig hated feeling lonely more than anything, and Kenny knew this. He shared this emotion too. Whenever Craig felt lonely, he would call Kenny. Kenny always cheered him up. Whenever Kenny felt lonely, he visited Craig, because listening to his best friend ramble on about the most trivial things, or tragic events in his life at present just made him feel so wanted. So trusted...

"I get it, Craig..." Kenny said slowly, putting an arm around Craig's shoulders in a gruff attempt at 'manly compassion'. Craig smiled lightly, appreciating the gesture and leaning on Kenny slightly. He gulped from the bottle and wiped his mouth again before speaking.

"This... other person I like, though-" he began, but was cut off by Kenny speaking.

"Craig, you don't have to tell me who they are. I don't want to pry. I get that it can be kinda embarrassing..." Kenny said, taking the bottle from Craig and swallowing a mouthful thickly. Craig looked up to Kenny's face, opened his mouth to reply, but finding no words able to form in his throat. Kenny looked to his friend with a light frown.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked. Craig merely looked at Kenny, his green eyes fixed directly on Kenny's face. Kenny's alcohol-hazed mind saw Craig as a lightly tanned face, half consumed by blue yellow and black. Craig's features kept slipping in and out of focus. Soon Kenny could see nothing but Craig's alluring eyes staring into his cyan ones.

Kenny's haze was broken and dampened when the most unexpected and unlikely occurrence decided to intervene in the pleasant Vodka and Jack Daniels inspired buzz.

Kenny didn't realise it at first, but Craig's hand was on his neck, just braving a few fingers and a thumb to Kenny's cheek. Craig's body had edged closer, pressing a toned chest to the male McCormick's skinny arm. His face, and more importantly, his lips were mere inches from Kenny's, and his mouth slightly open. Kenny could almost see pearly breaths whisping from behind Craig's lips. Strangely, Kenny found no want or need to pull away from this. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone that he knew well. A few 'clients' kissed him now and again, but Kenny always pulled away before the kiss became too deep.

Yet here was Craig, his best friend, having recently broken up with his boyfriend for another person and obviously wanting him badly. The other person had to be Kenny himself, and what made matters worse was that Kenny had a crush on Craig's ex boyfriend. How Kenny would ever work this mess out hadn't even crossed his mind as he raised a hand to the back of Craig's neck, forcing Craig's face closer until their breaths mingled, and their lips touched.

Kenny felt Craig shudder beneath the hold he had on his neck. Craig's hand slipped to mimic Kenny's hand, pulling Kenny's face closer to his own as their lips ravished each others. Tongues met and delved into black cavernous mouths with no fight or resistance what so ever. Kenny found his eyes beginning to slowly close, as Craig's had done when he shuddered. Behind black lids, Kenny continued to prowl Craig's mouth, intending to taste as much of his best friend as he could in this situation. What he could taste, was the Jack Daniels, a slight mint taste and the smell that always followed Craig around.

Kenny didn't even notice Craig's hand leave his neck and travel down his back. Craig pushed with his chest, sliding Kenny down till his side, and then his back hit the ground. Crawling over Kenny and not once leaving his lips alone, Craig placed his knees either side of Kenny's waist. Kenny's knees pitched up lazily under Craig's legs and his hands tugged at Craig's jumper. Craig pulled back slightly, looking at Kenny with a slightly confused stare, but Kenny was much too into this for doubts and stops now. Kenny raised a hand and fisted it into Craig's hair. He pulled lightly, and then forced Craig's lips back toward his own. Craig, however, seemed to be aiming for different destinations. His lips strayed downwards, pecking softly in a trail down Kenny's jaw, then neck. He nibbled softly at the skin there, tasting the sweet skin of the long sought after McCormick boy. Kenny's head tipped, revealing a weakness for any interaction with the sensitive muscles running along his neck. His hand fisted into Craig's hair, being careful not to tug too hard, as his eyes slid closed. A long, low and breathless moan slipped from the blonds' mouth as his body arched, and he clung to Craig.

"Craig..." he said desperately. He could feel the front of his jeans becoming considerably tighter. He shifted his hips to press them to Craig's and let a raw moan tear from his throat. He turned to Craig's ear, nibbling at the ridge lightly.

Kenny's bright eyes flickered open as Craig smoothed his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He shivered as his vision became focused. He saw the edge of the store, a large trash can, and the road. It seemed to be deserted. Luckily, school must have finished a while ago, and no-one would be walking down this street to see Kenny lying on the floor, his arms around his best friend's neck and his own neck being attacked by a skilled tongue.

Or that was what Kenny thought, until he saw an orange blur, bobbing along the pavement. The first thing he noticed, however, was the green hat.

"S-Shit!" Kenny gasped, both from the shock of seeing Kyle and Craig's intelligent biting in an especially taught patch of skin. Kyle looked around and caught eyes on the pair. He froze in his tracks, deadly still and staring at the pair. It was plain to see who they were, even from the distance that separated them. Kenny was easily recognized from his trademark parka and sandy hair. No-one else in South Park looked like him at all. Craig was also rather easy to spot. Dressed in a blue jumper with a yellow collar and jeans; he looked rather normal, but add his hat and you were left with the unmistakeable image of Craig Tucker. Craig's hat was still firmly on his head. Kenny's hand had tucked beneath it to grip the hair.

Kenny momentarily froze as Kyle had, but soon the throbbing from his downward area awoke him and he pressed up into Craig again. He didn't know why he was doing this, why he was looking so malevolently at Kyle, like he was teaching him a lesson. He didn't know why he aimed for the male's ear again and whispered a husky: _"Fuck me..." _as he grinned widely. But he did.

Kyle obviously lip read Kenny's words, or read Craig's following actions. Craig sat straight up on Kenny's hips.

"...Kenny, Are you sure?" he asked slowly, with a look of fear dancing through his emerald eyes. Kenny nodded, still grinning and shifted himself upward. Silently, he moved over to the brick wall of the store and turned back only when he had leant against the brickwork. His best seductive grin lured Craig to pin him to the wall, lips ravishing Kenny's as his slightly tanned hands fumbled with the zip of his parka. Once the jacket was off, and tossed aside, Craig's hands made short work of removing Kenny's basic red t-shirt, also. This was on the floor beside the parka within mere moments. Craig paused, and then gripped Kenny's shoulders to turn him round so that his face and chest were pressed against the wall. Kenny had chosen to avert his face to the left. From here he had a perfect view of Kyle's reactions. He morbidly wanted Kyle to feel some sort of pain from this – for no reason at all. Kenny's spine curved upwards in a pleasurable shudder as Craig's lips brushed like feathers over the back of his neck and his shoulders. Kenny's eyes longed to flicker shut, and he allowed one to do so, but kept one open to view Kyle. He seemed to be frozen to the spot in sheer incredulous awe.

Craig's hands wandered to Kenny's waist, resting there for a moment while Craig bit at Kenny's shoulder, which beckoned a cry from the blonde and his hands to scramble and fist uselessly against the wall. Gradually, Craig's hands moved slowly around Kenny's frame, meeting in the middle of the male's stomach. Kenny's back had arched again, and Craig was now leaning over his shoulder. He had decided to make the most of Kenny in a vulnerable state for once. Somehow Craig had always imagined Kenny to be dominant, demanding and forceful, but here he was falling into the pleasure and becoming completely helpless. Craig liked it, if he was honest with himself. Though he'd never admit that out loud.

Craig's fingers moved skilfully, like they knew exactly how to tease the McCormick boy, though they had no practice whatsoever beforehand. His fingers slowly crawled across the slender skin on Kenny's stomach, downward toward his waist. Upon reaching the waistband stopping him from moving further, Craig huffed out an irritated breath. His tongue busied Kenny by running itself from his shoulder, all the way up to behind his ear and nibbling the lobe as his hands worked on the blonds' belt. He unlatched the leather quickly, tugged it out from around the belt loops and threw it atop Kenny's parka and shirt. His buttons and zip were undone in short work, and Craig purposely applied pressure to the fabric as he was doing this. He pushed his hand into the zip, which once again made Kenny cry out. Kenny's cry was a desperate whimper this time. His jeans were feeling incredibly tight on him, and were almost becoming painful.

"Craig... Hurry the fuck up..." Kenny almost growled into the wall. Craig chuckled lightly, and tugged on Kenny's belt loops, sliding the fabric a little down. His own jeans were undone and slid down within seconds. Kenny took this time to glance to his left and look for Kyle's expression. But all he saw was the redhead walking swiftly away in the direction he had been going before he stopped.

Kenny smirked a little, but his smile disappeared when he felt something ice cold probe slowly into him. He gasped loudly, scratching his nails into the harsh brickwork and breathing hastily.

"Are you alright?" Craig asked, pausing from where he had positioned himself at Kenny's entrance. Kenny simply nodded, his shoulders hunched and his eyes screwed shut. He was lying of course. In all truth he felt as though he was being ripped in two from the back.

Craig took a secure hold on Kenny's hips, rested his head on the blonds shoulder and rocked his hips slowly inward. Kenny yelped loudly again, scrabbling at the wall and winding his hands into fists. Craig gradually built up a steady rhythm, moving backward only to thrust back in. The pain Kenny had been enduring eventually dimmed down as the pleasure took over.

He bit his lip and moaned through it as Craig continued to push into him. Each time Craig ventured further, and at last he hit a particularly sensitive spot buried deep in the blond. Kenny yelled with surprise and pleasure. Craig grinned widely, kissing down the blonds back and neck as he continued to hit the spot. Kenny hissed inward through his teeth with prolonged pleasure.

"Fuck... Fuck..." Kenny began to mutter under his breath on each inward thrust. Craig also began to grunt with concealed pleasure. He sucked on the skin on the side of Kenny's neck and left splotches of red standing out obviously against the blonds pale skin.

"Craig..." Kenny began, breathing heavily and pushing back into Craig. "I'm gonn-"

"Me too," Craig said quickly, hammering into Kenny a last few times before his head exploded in fireworks and a curious shuddering sensation reverberated through his body, swelling in his stomach. Kenny felt Craig fill him and exploded ropes of white against himself and the wall.

The pair collapsed almost instantly into a pile. Craig rolled off and out of Kenny and panted, staring up at the sky. Kenny however, rolled into a ball and closed his eyes. Within moments the blond was sleeping like a log. Craig smiled lightly and reached for the orange parka a little away from himself. He threw it over Kenny, then removed his own jacket and placed that over him too. Then he sat against the wall, a hand stroking Kenny's hair, and sighed.


	4. Pay For Your Sins

**"Here Comes The Rain."  
**_South Park multi-pairing Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

**Title: **_Here Comes The Rain: Chapter Four – Pay For Your Sins._  
**Author: **_Toni (ToniTheTerror / dark--romance)_**  
Beta: **_None._**  
Fandom: **_South Park_**  
Pairing(s): **_LizzyxBebe, KylexCraig, KennyxKyle, KennyxCraig, KylexStan. _**  
Warnings: **_Prostitution, Sex, Vulgar language and actions, Swearing, Yaoi/Gay/BoyxBoy, Lesbian/Yuri/GirlxGirl, a lot of boring Kenny-thoughts._  
**AN:**_ Gah. Filler chapter. YOU KNOW THE DRILL. Read it quick, pray for next chapter soon. Sorry I'm taking long taime. I'm too busy with preparations for London Expo. Cosplaying Ze Mole. C: Enjoy!_

**  
- Chapter Four; Pay For Your Sins -**

Kenny awoke, rubbed his eyes and sat up. Though he whacked his head rather hard against something solid that forced his head back down into the pillows behind his head.

"Ouuuchh..." he mumbled, holding his head in his hand. He had a slow thumping head ache now, as well as a red mark that was beginning to swell. He rubbed it softly, and then opened his eyes slowly. He was met by a wooden roof.

"What the fuck?" he asked the silence as he ducked out of the bed. He realised quickly that he had been sleeping in the bottom bunk of a very small bunk bed. The covers were pink, with white spots and flowers dotted around it in random places. Obviously it was a girl's cover and as he looked round the room, he discovered he was in a girl's room, too.

"What..." he began, but trailed off as he saw a picture frame on the pink desk to his left.

Quickly, Kenny moved over to the desk and crouched to view the picture through his tired eyes. It was of a family of four. The mother and father stood at the back, a young boy at the front, and a smaller girl in his arms. The mother had curled blonde hair which fell in soft ringlets about her face. The father and the little girl both had light red hair, almost orange. The only odd thing about the photo was the boy's hair. It was jet black. Completely different from how the parents or the sister looked. Kenny wouldn't have seen this picture as a clue to tell him where he was if the boy didn't look how he did. He was holding the little girl, who was pulling a blue hat from his head, and with the other hand the boy was flipping off the camera.

Within seconds, memories flooded back to Kenny.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed loudly, then looked around for the door. Before he could move to open it, however, a voice sounded from behind the pink wood, and a knock splintered the silence.

"Hey? Kenny? You alright in there?"

That nasal voice could belong to no-one else.

"U-Uh, yeah. I'm fine..." Kenny replied, not thinking straight, and only thinking of an excuse to leave as quickly as possible.

"..Can I come in, then?"

"S-Sure," Kenny answered before he'd really thought about it. "Your house, not mine..."

A chuckle, and the door handle turned, letting the tousled form of Craig Tucker enter the room. He was hatless, and still in pyjamas. He laughed again, leaning against the frame of the door and watching Kenny. Kenny took this moment to look at himself, and realised that the red shirt he was sure he had been wearing a few hours earlier was gone from his body, as was his parka. Both these items were laid across a small pink stool beside the bed. Kenny groaned upon realising his chest was completely bear, and he was dressed in nothing but his slack tracks. He darted his gaze up to Craig and willed his cheeks from turning pink to no effect.

"What?" he asked, stumbling slowly over to the stool to retrieve his clothes.

"Nothin'," Craig answered with one of his smirks plastered across his face. "Mom washed your clothes, by the way. And your parka."

Kenny didn't really need to be told this. As soon as he picked up the clothes, he could tell they had been washed. None of his clothes ever smelt like this, except for the rare occasions that his family welled up enough money to take the washing basket to the laundrette.

"Thanks..." he muttered in response, unclenching his arms to tug the red garment over his head.

"You better hurry up. We have school in a half hour. Mom'll make your breakfast downstairs, kay?"

"Alright. Thanks." Kenny mumbled as he watched Craig go.

It was strange, to Kenny, to be talking so casually to Craig. Kenny had had sex with Craig, in the back alley of a liquor store, and they had both been pissed out of their minds. How was that a reason to act as if nothing had happened?

Perhaps Craig didn't remember the pair had had sex, and had just awoken beside Kenny, and taken him home...

Perhaps.

Or perhaps Kenny needed to hurry up, or be late for school.

--

"You woke up in Craig's house?"

"Yes, Lizzy."

"And you ate his food, and walked out the door to school with him?"

"Yes..."

"And you didn't once mention that he fucked your brains out the night before?"

Kenny sighed angrily, leaning on his hand and staring at the pathetic sandwich he'd scrounged from his sister.

"No, Liz. We didn't talk about it..." he said, poking the bread with a finger.

"But you fucked! And you didn't just fuck anyone. You fucked Craig Tucker! Dude, do you have any idea how scared he is of commitment and sex and all the other shit?"

"Yes, I have an idea!" Kenny almost yelled. His sister was beginning to annoy him more than anything. She had no idea how weird it had been to have Craig fucking you, when you'd been to so many parties, school events and stores as his best friend. Suddenly their relations had been given a violent shift from friendship to sexual partners. What Kenny found most irritating, was that Craig acted as if what they had done was nothing huge. He wasn't shy with Kenny, nor was he discussing what the pair had done with each other. Kenny hadn't intended to have sex with him. He had simply intended to go to the liquor store, get hammered, and stagger home. He'd nurse his pounding head the next day, and forget his troubles for a few days. He hadn't intended Craig to come along, hand him a bottle and drink with him. He hadn't intended for Craig to kiss him, and for them to go all the way, and he hadn't meant for Kyle to see-

"Shit!" Kenny cursed loudly, realising why he felt so bad about his actions now. He remembered how he had acted when Kyle had appeared. What was more, Kyle had just broken up with the male who fucked him senseless in the space of 10 minutes. He couldn't understand why he even did it. Kyle hadn't done anything toward him. He was just in love with Craig, as Kenny was in love with Kyle...

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked, looking at Kenny with a curious look.

"N-Nothing..." Kenny replied, shaking his head and standing.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat that?" Lizzy asked, looking up at Kenny, and gesturing at the full sandwich before Kenny.

"No... I'm not hungry," the blonde lied, before he started outside.


End file.
